


Усталость

by minty_mix



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Леонард не знает, как перестать ощущать пустоту внутри, ау Паши всегда есть решение проблем.





	Усталость

В том, что на этот раз не удается спасти очередного члена экипажа, вины Леонарда нет. Нет от слова “совсем”, потому что даже он не в силах зашить сквозную рану размером с кулак. И он прекрасно это понимает, только вот как избавиться от отвратительного чувства собственной беспомощности, которое разъедает изнутри? Как избавиться от ощущения, что он не способен ни на что и что ему вообще не место на этом чертовом корабле? Он не может ничего контролировать, и кажется, что это известно всем и каждому здесь.

И как перестать ощущать эту поганую пустоту, Леонард не знает.

Он возвращается в каюту поздно ночью. Корабельный будильник показывает уже почти четыре часа утра, но у Леонарда сна — ни в одном глазу, только безграничная отчаянная усталость, от которой хочется то ли напиться, то ли застрелиться. Или даже все сразу, чтобы помогло наверняка.

Паша спит, раскинувшись на кровати звездой. Леонард даже слегка завидует ему, потому что сам он не спал так безмятежно и легко уже очень давно. В последние дни он и вовсе забыл, что такое нормальный сон, потому что на них раз за разом нападают все, кому не лень, и господи, как же это достало Леонарда. Он не знает, как справляется Кирк и весь остальной экипаж, но прекрасно понимает, что если бы не Паша — он вышел бы в открытый космос при первой же возможности. 

Леонард спотыкается о что-то около двери, едва она закрывается за ним, и тихо ругается себе под нос. Если ему жизнь не дает спокойно проводить свое свободное время, то какого черта она его силами мешает жить Паше, который тут же вскакивает с кровати, как подорванный, и удивленными глазами смотрит на Леонарда?

— Что случилось? — сонно спрашивает он, ероша и без того растрепанные волосы. — Что-то серьезное?

— Ничего страшного, спи, — отмахивается Леонард, присаживаясь на кровать и устало потирая глаза.

— Когда не происходит ничего страшного, мы засыпаем вместе и после очень приятных вещей, знаешь, — ухмыляется Паша, подбираясь ближе и обнимая Леонарда со спины. У него по плечам, по позвоночнику вниз волнами расползаются мурашки, потому что он устал, один бог знает, как он устал контролировать все, при этом зная, что не контролирует ничего. И тепло родного тела делает только хуже.

Леонард молчит, и Паша, проснувшись уже окончательно, поворачивается к мужчине и берет его ладонь в свою.

— Скажи, как мне сесть, — требовательно говорит он. Леонард смотрит непонимающе. Он устал, он отчаялся найти выход из всей этой ситуации, которая складывается на корабле, а потому он даже не может сразу ответить на простой вопрос.

— В каком смысле?

Паша закатывает глаза и улыбается так, как умеет только он.

— Скажи, как мне сесть, — терпеливо повторяет он. — Давай, это не сложно.

— Ты пытаешься привнести в наши отношения БДСМ? — прищурившись, спрашивает Леонард. Паша хмыкает и немного наклоняет голову, намекая, что он все еще ждет ответа. — Я не понимаю, что ты делаешь, но ладно, садись рядом.

Паша качает головой и, вопреки тому, что сказал Леонард, сползает с кровати на пол и садится, утыкаясь головой ему в бедро.

— Ты все равно не сможешь сказать это вслух, — комментирует он. А после — берет ладонь Леонарда в свою и укладывает ее себе в волосы. Леонард смотрит удивленно, все равно не понимая, чего от него хотят. Паша сжимает его пальцы своими, и Маккой, повинуясь, сжимает их самостоятельно. Паша довольно угукает, как бы говоря, что это именно то, что ему нужно.

— И что дальше? — интересуется Леонард.

— Говори, — просто отвечает Паша. — Говори или делай, что захочется. Я весь твой.

И ничем, кроме шока и усталости, Леонард не может объяснить то, что он говорит. Он высказывает все то, что хранилось на его душе уже очень долго, расслабленно сжимая и поглаживая Пашины волосы, будто под его ладонью — большой пушистый триббл. Паша молчит, не перебивая и внимательно слушая, и Леонард благодарен ему настолько, что никогда не сможет выговорить это словами. Этот контроль, который Паша сейчас дает ему в полной мере — потому что даже когда Леонард устает сидеть и просто ложится на кровать, Паша не ложится рядом, пока тот не скажет ему, — этот контроль будто бы возрождает его изнутри, собирает то, что столько дней трещало по швам и рушилось, разбиваясь крупными обломками, склеивает в единое целое. И Леонарду становится даже легче дышать, потому что кусок, который стоял поперек горла и не давал сделать нормальный вдох, наконец исчезает, позволяя полной грудью вдохнуть и улыбнуться новому дню.

Они так и засыпают, обнявшись на кровати, и утром Леонард ласково целует Пашу в мягкие кудри, и, полный сил, уходит на новое дежурство.

Они не обсуждают произошедшее. Ничего не меняется в их отношениях, и все идет хорошо ровно до следующего столкновения, когда у Леонарда на столе умирает пациент.

Когда Леонард приходит в каюту, Паша уже ждет его, сидя у кровати и улыбаясь ему.

Леонард улыбается в ответ и делает шаг вперед, пальцами зарываясь в кудрявых волосах и зная, что эту ночь они проведут так.


End file.
